onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-28113943-20170422120027/@comment-26558897-20170501073010
'SPOILERS' Ch. 864 The Plan to Massacre the Whole Vinsmoke Family Brook rips off his mask and shows his true identity, surprising Big Mom. Meanwhile, Pudding faces Sanji and no matter how many times she attempts to shoot him, he dodges every single shot. Pudding says : "This is a big shock, isn't it!? Are you disappointed!? Rest easy, you are already a dead man! Just like the countless people I have deceived!" to what Sanji replies : "Even me, Pudding-chan?" ... Pudding begins to waver, but Daifuku arrives to assist her. The 3rd son of the Charlotte Family (Minister of Beans), Charlotte Daifuku (Hoya Hoya no Mi - Lamp Human), starts to rub his own body, then his belt buckle opens up and a genie appears out of it. Sanji confronts the genie. Aside from that, Bege holds down Luffy. Luffy struggles, but this is all part of the act. He whispers into Luffy's ear the current state of things. Concerning Pedro, he is currently facing off with the 4th son of the Charlotte Family (Minister of Browned food) Charlotte Oven (Netsu Netsu no Mi - Intense Heat Human). He is in a hard fight with Oven releasing an intense heat from his body. Concerning the Vinsmoke family, they have been completely restrained with candy and have guns aimed at them. Judge struggles and states that this was not what was promised. At the same time, the children other than Reiju accept death while acting nonchalant. Judge claims : "My whole life and all the things I have! They've all been to enact my revenge against the countries of the North Blue! I've devoted it all to restoring the Germa Empire, Big Mom! Say something, Big Mom!" He attempts to get her attention while tears run down his face, but Big Mom has become caught up in another "accident" and has completely stiffened up. Brook offers to show Big Mom the broken picture again but Katakuri approaches him with a pale face. Convinced that Katakuri has seen a future with a serious incident, Bege executes Brook's plan and begins the operation. He gives the order for all the alliance members to put in their earplugs. Katakuri: "Bege! Kill Straw Hat at once!" Bege: "I refuse. You can only see into the near future. Other than that, everyone has an equal privilege to change the future!" END ... ---- 'TRADUCTION' Brook déchire son masque et fais voir sa véritable identité, à la surprise de Big Mom. Pendant ce temps, Pudding fait face à Sanji en lui tirant dessus à maintes et maintes reprises, mais Sanji esquive tous les tirs. Pudding dit "Tu es abasourdi n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu déçu ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu es déjà un homme mort ! Tout comme le nombre incalculable de personnes que j'ai pu tromper avant toi !" ce à quoi Sanji répond : "Même moi, Pudding~chan ?" ... Pudding commence à hésiter, mais Daifuku arrive pour l'aider. Le troisième fils de la famille Charlotte, le Ministre des Grains (ou Haricots), Charlotte Daifuku (qui a mangé le FDD Hoya Hoya no Mi - Homme Lampe), commence à frotter son propre corps, et sort alors un génie de sa boucle de ceinture. Sanji s'y confronte. Plus loin, Bege maintient Luffy au sol. Luffy se débat, mais tout cela fait partie du plan. Bege chuchotte dans l'oreille de Luffy l'état d'avancement du plan. Concernant Pedro, il est actuellement en train de se battre face au quatrième fils de la famille Charlotte, le Ministre de la Nourriture Dorée, Charlotte Oven (qui a mangé le FDD Netsu Netsu no Mi - Homme Chaleur). Le combat est intense/difficile avec une forte température qui émane du corps d'Oven. Concernant la famille Vinsmoke, ils ont tous été entravés avec des bonbons et ont des fusils pointés vers eux. Judge se débat et explique que ce n'est pas ce qui avait été promis. Au même moment, les fils acceptent la mort en agissant de manière nonchalante. Judge s'exclame : "Ma vie entière et toutes les choses que je possède ! J'ai tout dédié à mon envie de revanche contre les pays de North Blue ! Je me suis dévoué corps et âme pour restaurer l'Empire du Germa 66 ! Dis quelque chose, Big Mom !". Il tente en vain d'attirer son attention avec des larmes ruisselant le long de son visage, mais Big Mom est accaparée par un autre "incident" et s'est complètement braquée. Brook lui propose de lui montrer à nouveau les débris de la photo, mais Katakuri s'approche de lui avec un visage très pâle. Convaincu que Katakuri a aperçu un futur avec un grave accident, Bege exécutes le plan de Brook et démarre l'opération. Il donne l'ordre à tous les membres de l'alliance de s'équiper des bouchons d'oreilles. Katakuri: "Bege ! Tue le Chapeau de Paille tout de suite !!!" Bege: "Je refuse. Tu ne peux prévoir que le futur proche. Après quoi, tout le monde dispose du même privilège pour changer le futur ! FIN ... ---- Le scan peut sortir entre aujourd'hui et la journée de mercredi, il faudra donc être patient face à cette incertitude !